House Lyra Faction Turn Fluff
This is a catalog of the actions of House Lyra mechanical actions and the corresponding fictional meaning of those actions within the narrative space of Far Verona. : Current Goal: ' Turn 0 to 9 *Turn 0 to 9 House Lyra was a part of the Houses Minor faction. For actions taken by the Houses minor see here. Turn 9 *'House Lyra becomes a independent faction leaving from the Houses Minor. *'House Lyra gains a Party Machine on Orpheus as starting asset.' 9.5 Interim *'The Church of Humanity Repentant transfers 5 FacCred to house Lyra' as part of the charity initiative The Phoenix Foundation to begin repent for their involvement in the genocide by starving of Orpheus. Details of the agreement can be found here. *'PRISM transferred a Party Machine on Teuthem to House Lyra.' *'House Triangulum transferred 3 FacCreds to House Lyra '''as part as the selling of the former Red Dog Charity Center on Djebashi. It was sold to an important Lyran noble at a ''very favorable price to help cover the recent bankruptcy of the Red Dogs Society. Giving the old Charity building a new purpose as an exotic spa business with a genuine Hong Luan feel; While graciously letting the former charity members stay as employees. *'House Eridanus transferred 12 FacCreds to House Lyra.' Turn 10 * House Lyra bought a Smuggler Asset on Orpheus. '''Represented in lore by the Sakura-fubuki theatre troupe on the ship (洪水) Kosui. * '''House Lyra resolved their wealth of worlds goal gaining 2 exp. 10.5 Interim * House Triangulum transferred 2 FacCreds to House Lyra. '''Money and triangulum researchers to expand the Applied Psionic research department at the Seshat Academy of Psionics in Eurydice. The bulk of the money will be spent on a new psi-engineering lab for the study of the defunct terraforming infrastructure on Orpheus. * '''House Lyra transferred 2 FacCreds to House Fornax. Turn 11 * House Lyra moved the Smuggler Asset from Orpheus(0705) to Yanaratso(0804). * House Lyra build a Body of Influence on Yanaratso(0804). * House Lyra resolved resolved their expand influence goal and gained 1 exp. Turn 12 * House Lyra moved the Smuggler Asset from Yanaratso(0804) to Phymete VIII(0903). * House Lyra build a Body of Influence on Phymete VIII(0903). * House Lyra resolved resolved their expand influence goal and gained 1 exp. Turn 13 * House Lyra moved the Smuggler Asset from Phymete VIII(0903) to Yanaratso(0804). * Raised Wealth from 2 to 3. * Started seizing Yanaratso(0804) without resistance. Turn 14 * House Lyra moved the Smuggler Asset from Yanaratso(0804) to Heira(0605) ''' * '''Party Machine bought on Orpheus(0705) * New Goal: Planetary Seizure * Seizure on Yanaratso(0804) 2/3 Turn 15 * House Lyra moved the Smuggler Asset from Heira(0605) to Tiber (0406) * Harvesters bought on Phymete VIII(0903) * Seizure on Yanaratso(0804) complete, renamed to Ataecina(0804) Turn 16 * House Lyra moved the Smuggler Asset from Tiber (0406) to Demnoph(0407) * Started seizing Phymete VIII(0903) without resistance. Turn 17 * House Lyra moved the Smuggler Asset from Demnoph(0407) to Navette(0308) * The Sakura-fubuki perform new show on Navette (Faction turn lore) * Harvesters bought on Ataecina(0804) * Seizure on Phymete VIII(0903) 2/3 * House Lyra is attacked by House Reticulum: ''' After the Shuken Roku departed for Ataecina, House Reticulum sensed an opportunity and sent performing groups, lobbyist organizations, and a whole host of other Reticulum controlled groups to Orpheus in order to gain power. Shipped over by ships of the FNCR Starliner, Aomori organizations rapidly began situating themselves in every available venue. As the Cirque du Sosharp, the Sector Bout Championship, and other similar groups began drawing in crowds, The Diet Assembly's Special Topics Committee began a lobbying campaign meant to tie up Lyran resources and prevent any organized resistance to the cultural attacks. Relatively new to their positions,the officials left behind on the planet were unable to effectively co-ordinate any effort to evict Reticulum for the planet. For the next few weeks, Reticulum dominated headlines on Orpheus, and was beginning to muscle out longer standing theatre troupes and organizations. The population of Orpheus, uncertain about their new government in the first place, began to lose faith in the capabilities of the Shuken Roku. Despite the Shuken Roku being delayed on Ataecina due to the ongoing travel crisis, the remaining officials on Orpheus were finally able to collaborate and began evicting Reticulum performers, revoking performance licenses, and organizing a cultural backlash against Reticulum. A series of plays and performances that were patronized and pushed by the Eraba Shita Foundation with anti-Reticulum theme began appearing across theaters all over Orpheus. Popular critics started to review the Reticulum shows poorly. Sensing that their free meal was over, Reticulum organizers pulled up stakes and abandoned Orpheus just as quickly as they had arrived. Turn 18 * '''House Lyra moved the Smuggler Asset from Navette(0308) to Cabina(0509) * Seizure on Phymete VIII(0903) 3/3, Completed * Party Machine bought on Orpheus(0705): The Eraba Shita Foundation is the cultural and charitable arm of the Shuken Roku. Upon the formation of the Dionysia and the election of the Shuken Roku, members of the council wanted to demonstrate their patronship of various cultural initiatives on Orpheus. This resulted in the creation of the Eraba Shita Foundation. The Foundation allows for members of the council to spotlight and fund initiatives of Orpheus that they believe are important. Given the neutrality of the Shuken Roku, no favouritism is shown to any particular Ideal, the criteria for sponsorship being that the initiative embodies the true spirit of House Lyra and its values. Being chosen by the Foundation often gives both a creative and financial edge to the enterprise, and is often sought after. Category:House Lyra Category:Faction Turn